Corpus Castlius
by McCartneyQc
Summary: Vivre ? Survivre ? ou partir ?


**A Jakob...**

Il était assit dans son bain. L'eau commençait à devenir froide. Il pensait a demain…Demain tout sera vide, demain sera triste. Il commence a réalise que la vie n'était que location, car demain sera atrocement sauvage, car demain lui noircira le soleil. Il se rappelait que la dernière fois qu'il avait prit un bain c'était avec elle. Qu'il avait joué au sous-marin avec elle. Qu'elle n'avait pas voulu sortir du bain, elle avait un an à cette époque. Une larme vient lui réchauffé la joue, en se disant qu'elle ne pourra jamais jouer au sous-marin avec son enfant. Plusieurs autres larmes viennent rejoindre la première. Il savait bien que le seul moyen de traverser un deuil, c'est de le vivre. Il faut accepter de souffrir avant de guérir. Mais, sa souffrance était indélébile, comment pouvait-il vivre sans elle? Il ne vivait que pour elle, alors comment respirer sans son oxygène.

La souffrance qui ne faisait que grandir en lui, était tellement insupportable. Dans toutes les langues du monde, il existe un terme pour désigner l'enfant qui a perdu ses parents : C'est l'orphelin .Dans toutes les langues du monde, il existe un terme pour désigner la personne qui a perdu son conjoint : C'est le veuf. Mais, dans aucune langue du monde, ne peut exister un terme qui désigne un parent qui a perdu son enfant. Car perdre son enfant ce n'est pas naturel, alors comment pouvait-il accepté de souffrir pour guérir de la mort d'Alexis ?

L'eau était froide, son corps frissonna. Richard Castle ne pouvait accepté de vivre, tandis que son ange, elle était morte.

Un hoquet de surprise sortit de sa bouche. Morte, elle était M.O.R.T.E. Il avait bien vue son cercueil descendre dans la terre, il avait bien sentit les bras de Meredith autour de lui, de Kate aussi. Mais c'était les bras d'Alexis qu'il voulait. Il voulait encore l'entendre dire papa. Après les hurlements, les cris et les pleures a l'enterrement. Il avait aujourd'hui des pleures silencieuse. Des pleures meurtrière. Une lâcheté sans nom vient lui parler a l'oreille. Lui dire qu'il n'était rien de toute façon sans elle. Qu'il était seul au monde, que l'hypocrisie des autres, les rendrait misérable. Cette lâcheté l'appelait tout au fond de la baignoire froide.

Sans savoir comment, ni pourquoi, il sentit son corps glissé vers le froid. Le son devenait flou, car maintenant ses oreilles étaient sous l'eau. Et sans prendre de respiration, qui était pourtant un acte évident quand on entrait la tête sous l'eau, il laissa l'eau lui couvrir la tête. Il garda les yeux bien ouverts, il voulait voir, si à l'heure de sa mort, il pourrait revoir Alexis. Revoir sa naissance, jusqu'à sa mort prématurée. Ses poumons commencèrent a brûler, mais aucune force humaine ne pu le faire sortir de sa mort qui souhaitait plus que tout. Vivre sans Alexis, non merci. Un parent ne devrait jamais, JAMAIS survivre a son enfant. Et c'était bien ce que Richard Castle avait l'intention de faire, ne pas vivre sans elle. Il ferma les yeux.

Il n'entendit donc pas la porte s'ouvrir, il entendit vaguement un hurlement. A travers ses paupières clause, il vit un ombre. Étais-ce la mort ? Deux bras puissants le fit émergé de l'eau. L'instinct de l'homme était plus fort que lui, il toussa pour reprendre son souffle. Il n'avait pas besoin de d'ouvrir les yeux pour s'avoir qui était le misérable qui l'avait empêcher de mourir. C'était Kate, il avait sentit son odeur dès que sa tête était sortit de l'eau. Il toussa encore pour reprendre son souffle, quand un mouvement dans l'eau lui apprit que Kate était maintenant dans la baignoire avec lui. Il était nu, elle était habillée, mais quand elle entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens, elle se sentit aussi nue que lui. Nue dans ses sentiments, nue dans ses peurs.

Car de chez elle, elle avait eu un pincement au cœur, une alerte dans se tête que Rick était a son plus mal. Il avait perdu sa fille, se dit-elle, mais la peur dans son ventre ne pu disparaître. Pour une fois son cœur avait gagné sur sa tête, elle c'était donc rendu chez lui. Le manque de réponse lui apprit que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le joyeux Castle. Elle c'était donc permis d'entrée. La porte n'était pas fermé a clé, comme si l'inconscient de Rick lui avait permis de survivre sa la mise a mort qu'il c'était donné.

Elle avait été directement dans la salle de bain, il était la, sous l'eau. Et à la vue de Rick, elle ne se posa plus de question. Fini sa bataille sur l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Fini tout empêchement obscur qui la retenait de l'aimer comme elle souhaitait le faire.

Elle était assise avec lui dans l'eau froide de son cercueil. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux. Des yeux mort, il semblait déjà partit dans son esprit. Mais les yeux bleus de l'homme sans fille, étaient plongés dans les yeux verts de la femme sans mère.

Ils n'avaient pas la même douleur, ni la même perte, mais ils avaient, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient dans la vie de l'autre, un point en commun. Le deuil. Un deuil, qui avait semblé à Kate, impossible a oublié. Qui était pas oublié, mais qui lui semblait plus facile a survivre, car il était dans sa vie.

Elle savait que pour lui, le deuil sera jamais surmontable, elle savait que le Castle qu'elle avait connue de sera plus jamais la.

Il se mit à pleurer, à trembler. Elle le prit dans ses bras, et pleura avec lui. Il mouilla la seule partit de son corps qui était encore au sec, son cou. Leurs corps étaient pour la première fois aussi collés, la nudité de Rick était le cadet des soucis de Kate. Elle le berça, ne prenant pas garde a l'eau qui pouvait sortir de la baignoire.

Au bout d'un moment la respiration de Rick redevient presque normale. Kate se leva la première, et le tira vers elle. A bout de force Rick se laissa faire. Elle ne porta pas attention à son corps mouillé ni a ses vêtements collés, Kate enroula une serviette autour de corps nu de Castle. Et le sécha du mieux qu'elle pu. Rick eut un hoquet de pleure. Il avait fait souvent se geste avec Alexis enfant, quand elle sortait de son bain.

Elle le fit marché jusqu'à la chambre a couché. Il avait toujours son regard vide, mais il respirait et ne lui démontrait aucune résistance.

Il était assit sur son lit, le regarde ancré sur le planché. Kate ouvrit le premier tiroir, et prit la première paire de boxer qu'elle vit. Elle se mit a genoux devant l'homme de sa vie, prit le pied droit, et le fit entré dans le boxer. Elle répéta avec le pied gauche, elle remonta le tissu sur ses cuisses. Rendue aux fesses, elle mit les bras de Rick autour de son cou, et le souleva quelque peu pour pouvoir remonter le boxer sur les fesses de l'écrivain. Une larme coula sur la joue de Rick. Il avait habillé si souvent Alexis, et il savait que rien n'était plus difficile qu'habillé quelqu'un qui ne s'aidait pas. Les bras de Rick retombèrent des épaules de Kate, il avait recommencé à pleurer. Kate avait une main dans les cheveux de Rick, tandis que l'autre le poussait horizontalement sur le lit.

Il se remit à trembler, pas de froid, mais de vide. Il était si vide sans sa princesse. Un bras vient lui encerclé la poitrine. Une chaleur était collé a lui. La chaleur de la vie ? De l'amour ?

Un autre genre d'amour viendra faire comprendre à Richard Castle, qu'on peu survivre a la mort d'un enfant. Le genre d'amour qui fait battre le cœur d'une façon différente. Mais pour l'instant il entrevoyait cette possibilité, mais la culpabilité de pouvoir de nouveau sourire, rire et être heureux était encore trop présente. Les battement de cœur qu'il ressentait sur ses côtes, lui apprit qu'il ne sera jamais seul. Que la personne collé a lui en se moment, n'aura jamais de pitié pour lui. La tête de Kate sur son épaule, lui apprit une chose dans cette noirceur. Que quand il sera prêt, la lumière lui reviendra sous les traits de Katherine Beckett.

Car malgré la douleur, il n'oublia pas qu'il aimait cette femme.

Il se détendit quelque peu, en sachant très bien que la douleur reviendra a la charge bientôt. Il déposa sa tête sur celle de Kate, et dans un élan de tendresse et d'amour, il se dit dans sa tête avant de s'endormir.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit vraiment morte. Je me souviens tellement d'elle, de toutes les choses amusantes que nous avons faites. Je parie qu'elle se souvient de moi aussi, ou q'elle soit. Alors, elle n'est pas vraiment morte. Alexis, tu n'es pas morte, car tu vas vivre à l'intérieur de moi. Je n'arrêterai jamais de penser a toi, ou de parler de toi. Je ne t'oublierai pas, car l'amour que tu m'as donné ne disparaîtra jamais. Tu ne vas jamais mourir pour moi parce que je t'aime, et que tu m'aimais. En moi, tu vivras éternellement.

Et pour l'instant cette pensé lui suffit…


End file.
